Purity of Your Smile
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Orihime diberi kesempatan berlibur ke Italia bersama Ulquiorra oleh Aizen. Awalnya, Orihime merasa semuanya lancar. Ternyata liburan bersama Ulqui tak semenyenangkan yang dia kira. For BVF July:Dedication Entangled. Dedicated for Relya & Fayiyong. RnR?


**Purity of Your Smile**

**Disclaimer** : Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo Sensei, saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. Lagu **Destiny's Play** juga bukan milik saya melainkan milik band **Tetra-Fang**.

Sebuah persembahan spesial untuk **Bleach Vivariation Festival** edisi Juli : **Dedication Entangled. **Saya harap isi ceritanya tidak melenceng dari tema yang diberikan.

Presented by **marianne de Marionettenspieler**

Saya dedikasikan fic ini pada dua author yang juga merupakan teman terdekat saya,** Relya Schiffer **dan** Fayiyong. **Saya harap kalian berdua suka dengan fic ini.**  
><strong>

**Main Characters** : Ulqui-Hime

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Friendship/Humor

**Note** : Modified Canon, OOC akut, and sorry for typo's.

* * *

><p>Orihime menatap lurus ke arah bulan sabit pucat yang menggantung di langit Las Noches dari kisi-kisi jendelanya. Gamang menelusup ke celah-celah sanubarinya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama dia disekap di <em>Las Noches<em> ini, jangankan jalan-jalan keluar sel untuk _refreshing_. Makanan yang lebih layak dari sekedar roti dan sup saja tak pernah diberikan padanya. Orihime benar-benar diperlakukan seperti layaknya tawanan. Lebih buruk dari itu, gadis manis itu bagaikan tahanan penjara.

'_Yang namanya Sousuke Aizen itu miskin ametan, ya? Masa ngasih makanan yang layak buat tawanannya aja nggak ada?_' rutuk Orihime dalam hati.

Inginnya sih mengucapkan itu keras-keras pada yang bersangkutan. Tapi sayangnya, Orihime nggak cukup punya kekuatan buat ngelawan Aizen. Baru juga dia buka mulut, dengan senyum manis bak Hades*... Aizen telah menciutkan nyali Orihime dengan _reiatsu_-nya.

Orihime ngedumel dalam hati. Seandainya saja ada _Kivat-bat_* yang mau meminjamkan kekuatan padanya, mungkin sang penguasa Las Noches itu udah hancur kena _Darkness Moon Break_* yang dia lancarkan. Tapi sayangnya sekali lagi, di Las Noches nggak ada makhluk seperti itu dan alhasil dia pun nggak bisa melawan Aizen! Mengingat fakta itu membuat Orihime mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

Kekesalannya bertambah manakala si biang rusuh penghancur suasana hatinya datang ke kamarnya. Biang rusuh bernama Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"_Onna_*, aku datang membawakanmu makanan," ujar _Cuatro Espada_ itu datar.

Orihime menghela napas. Kenapa sih, setiap kali berbicara dengannya pemuda itu nggak pernah pake intonasi bicara? Kurang sopan bagaimana coba—meski Orihime tak pernah berani untuk sekedar tersenyum padanya—Orihime kan selalu menjawab setiap yang ditanyakan kepadanya dengan lemah lembut bak putri keraton.

"_Onna_, kau mendengarkanku bicara?" teguran tanpa ekspresi itu sukses membuat Orihime tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk makan, bukan melamun," tandasnya dengan tatapan tajam, setajam silet!

Ujung bibir Orihme melengkung ke bawah. '_Gue denger, kok! Gini-gini kuping gue belum budeg kali!_' rutuk Orihime dalam hati.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Orihime meraih mangkuk sup dan roti yang disodorkan oleh Ulquiorra. Gadis manis itupun melahap makanannya tanpa semangat. Ulquiorra memperhatikan raut wajah gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Ada apa, _Onna_? Kau terlihat kesal. Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Ulquiorra masih tanpa ekspresi.

Orihime memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dan menjawab pelan. " Tidak, tidak ada, kok! Aku hanya sedikit merasa lelah saja."

'_Ya, elu yang bikin gue kesel, _Espada_ bego!_' rutuk Orihime dalam hati.

Ulquiorra menghela napas. "Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, _Onna_."

"Aku nggak bohong, kok!" sahut Orihime cepat. Dia menelan suapan sup terakhirnya dan meneguk habis air putih di gelas, mata abu-abunya teralih pada Ulquiorra dan berujar. "Nah, aku sudah selesai makan. Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan ruanganku sekarang."

Ulquiorra memejamkan mata hijaunya perlahan dan berujar pelan. "Kau tidak berhak mengusirku seperti itu, _Onna_. Yang berhak melakukan hal seperti itu hanyalah Aizen-_sama_." Ulquiorra mengambil nampan berisikan piring dan gelas yang telah kosong dari meja Orihime. _Cuatro Espada_ itu melangkahkan kaki rampingnya ke luar kamar Orihime. Sebelum menutup pintu, pemuda _stoic_ itu masih sempat menolehkan kepala dan berujar. "Nanti aku akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk membawakan makan malammu. Kuharap, aku tidak melihat lagi ekspresi itu dari wajahmu."

Setelah berkata demikian, Ulquiorra pun menutup pintu kamar Orihime dan berlalu dari tempat itu. Orihime menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofanya dan menghela keras-keras. Kenapa sih pemuda itu begitu menyebalkan? Sejak awal dia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, tak sedikit pun dia menunjukkan sikap lembut pada Orihime. Dia tetap bersikukuh dengan sikap datar, dingin, dan kaku bak robot yang udah lama nggak diprogram ulang. Istilahnya robot jadul yang sama sekali nggak sekelas dengan Astro Boy ataupun Casshern. Levelnya beda, gitu loh!

Orihime hanya bisa terenyak di sofanya. Apa benar keputusannya untuk datang ke tempat itu sudah benar? Dia diharuskan membantu Aizen, kan? Ini semua demi keselamatan teman-temannya, kan? Tapi, kenapa dia merasa tempat ini membuatnya semakin gusar?

Orihime beringsut dari sofanya, dan kembali menatap ke arah bulan sabit pucat yang sama sekali tak berubah dari balik kisi-kisi jendelanya. Gadis manis berambut senja itu menghela napas. Bukankah selama ia berada di Las Noches ini dia selalu diperlakukan baik oleh Aizen dan para _Espada_-nya? Mungkin sikap Ulquiorra sedikit kurang menyenangkan bagi Orihime, tapi bukankah di luar semua itu semuanya baik-baik saja?

Gadis manis itu pun berkhayal. Seandainya dia bisa berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia bersama Ulquiorra barang sekali saja, mungkin semuanya akan jadi sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Setidaknya ada pengalaman baru baginya dan _Cuatro Espada_—yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu—untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi, siapa yang tahu kalau semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja?

* * *

><p>Orihime tersentak dari tempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar pintunya kembali diketuk. "Masuklah," ucap Orihime pelan.<p>

Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan kecil itu dan berujar pada Orihime. "Aizen-_sama_ memanggilmu. Beliau ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu."

"Denganku?" ulang Orihime setengah tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

Ulquiorra mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, sekarang kau harus ikut bersamaku menemui Aizen-_sama_."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka berdua sudah meninggalkan kamar itu dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang dimaksudkan oleh Ulquiorra tadi. Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tak satu pun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Orihime menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada pemuda _arrancar stoic_ yang ada di depannya.

"Ulquiorra, masih jauhkah?"

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," jawab Ulquiorra tanpa menoleh.

Orihime terdiam lagi dan mengikuti langkah kaki Ulquiorra. Dia tak ingin memikirkan hal yang macam-macam, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemui penguasa Las Noches ini dan bersikap selayaknya di depannya. Bukankah itu lebih baik daripada memasang sikap menantang?

"Aizen-_sama_, aku sudah membawa Orihime Inoue," Ulquiorra berkata sambil membuka sebuah pintu putih tinggi di hadapan mereka.

Orihime tersentak kaget dengan ucapan Ulquiorra, dan memandang ke sekelilingnya. Rupanya dia telah sampai di ruangannya Aizen. Ruangan itu berbeda dengan ruangan-ruangan di Las Noches pada umumnya. Ruangan yang kini dilihat oleh Orihime penuh dengan jendela kaca dengan _furniture_ yang minimalis. Di ujung ruangan ada tangga spiral menuju ke lantai dua. Benar-benar ruangan sederhana yang memancarkan keanggunan yang luar biasa.

"Selamat datang, Orihime Inoue. Silakan duduk," ucap Aizen yang duduk di tengah ruangan itu mempersilakan Orihime untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah menarikkan kursi untuk Orihime, Ulquiorra memohon diri dan segera berlalu dari ruangan itu. Aizen memejamkan mata coklanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan bertanya pada gadis pemilik Shun-Shun Rikka itu.

"Jadi Orihime... bagaimana hari-harimu di Las Noches? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Cukup menyenangkan, Aizen-_sama_," jawab Orihime gugup.

"Begitukah? Aku cukup tersanjung mendengarnya," komentar Aizen seraya menyesap teh yang ada di hadapannya perlahan. "Kudengar dari Ulquiorra, belakangan ini ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Boleh kutahu apa itu?" tanya Aizen dengan suara lembutnya yang biasa.

"Err, _etoo_, kalau diizinkan saya ingin meminta sesuatu pada Anda, Aizen-_sama_," jawab Orihime tergagap saking gugupnya.

"Katakanlah, aku akan mendengarnya," pinta Aizen.

"Eeng, selama ini saya menghabiskan waktu saya di kamar... dan setelah beberapa waktu lalu Anda mengundang saya untuk ikut rapat _Espada_... saya mulai berpikir bahwa kehidupan saya di luar kamar lebih menyenangkan," ucap Orihime tanpa melihat ke arah Aizen. Jujur saja, dia sangat takut jika penguasa Las Noches itu marah. Dia kan nggak punya kekuatan yang cukup buat ngalahin Aizen, jadi ya manut-manut saja deh!

Aizen mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu, kau ingin berjalan-jalan keluar kamar?"

"Err, kalau Anda mengizinkannya... tentu saja saya ingin," jawab Orihime lirih. Gadis manis bermata abu-abu itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani melirik ke arah Aizen.

"Ulquiorra!" panggil Aizen seraya menepukan tangannya tiga kali. Yang bersangkutan pun dalam sekejap telah membuka pintu, hadir di ruangan itu, dan menghaturkan hormat pada sang penguasa Las Noches.

"Apakah Anda memanggil saya, Aizen-_sama_?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Putri kita ini ingin berjalan-jalan ke luar kamarnya, dan aku memberinya izin untuk itu. Karena itu, aku memerintahkanmu untuk menemaninya selama dia berlibur," jawab Aizen seraya memampang senyumnya yang khas.

"Berlibur? Maksud Anda?" tanya Orihime tak paham. Firasat buruk mulai menggerayangi benak Orihime.

Aizen terkekeh. "Tentu saja berlibur ke dunia manusia. Aku akan memberikan izin khusus bagi kalian untuk berlibur berdua ke Italia. Bagaimana? Tawaranku tidak terlalu buruk, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Aizen-_sama_," sahut Orihime dibarengi senyum cerianya. '_Ke Italia? Bareng sama_ Espada _yang satu ini? Bah, nggak tahu deh nanti apa yang bakalan terjadi!_' batin Orihime kembali merutuk kesal. Rupanya hati dengan raut wajah Orihime tidak kompak, ya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ulquiorra, kau tetap jaga Orihime selama berada di sana. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya, kau mengerti?" titah Aizen pada _Cuatro Espada_ yang tengah berdiri tak jauh darinya itu.

"Saya mengerti, Aizen-_sama_. Akan saya lakukan semua yang Anda perintahkan pada saya," sahut Ulquiorra seraya menghaturkan horrmat sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah, aku akan lebih tenang jika kau bersama dengannya, Ulquiorra," ucap Aizen puas. Lelaki berambut coklat itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Orihime dan bertanya padanya. "Kau bisa berkeliling-keliling ke seluruh penjuru Italia bersama Ulquiorra, Orihime. Akan lebih aman dan menyenangkan jika pergi berdua, kan? Kau bisa bertukar pendapat dengannya."

'_Aku lebih senang jika pergi berlibur ke sana sendirian atau berdua dengan orang selain **dia**!_' Orihime menggerutu lagi dalam hati. '_Bukannya lebih menyenangkan, malah bikin malapetaka!_'

Tapi tentu saja Orihime tak akan berani melontarkan kata-kata itu pada Aizen. Dia terpaksa menyunggingkan senyum manis dan berkata bahwa dia sangat senang menerima hadiah dari sang penguasa Las Noches itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa kalian harus segera berkemas untuk hari esok. Ulquiorra, tolong kau antarkan Orihime kembali ke kamarnya," kata Aizen.

Ulquiorra dengan sigap mematuhi perintah Aizen, dan segera memandu gadis berambut senja yang ada di sebelahnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Orihime menghaturkan hormat pada Aizen setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera bergegas untuk mengikuti Ulquiorra.

Aizen menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya dan berujar. "Yah, sekali-kali menyuruh mereka berlibur ke dunia manusia tak apa-apa, kan?"

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya, Orihime sudah siap dengan perlengkapan perang eh, maksudnya perlengkapan pribadi yang akan dibawanya berlibur. Kali ini dia tidak mengenakan gaun putihnya yang biasa. Aizen telah memberikannya gaun santai berwarna pastel pada Orihime untuk perjalanan kali ini.<p>

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya Orihime tersenyum riang. Mungkin karena dia tak menyangka akan berlibur ke Italia. Gratisan pula! Wuih, serasa mendapat durian runtuh! Dan dia telah menyusun semua rencana yang akan dilakukannya setiba di sana semalaman! Yujuhuuu!

"Apakah kau sudah siap, _Onna_?" tanya Ulquiorra. Dia pun sudah membawa semua perlengkapannya termasuk _gigai_* yang akan dipakainya sesampainya mereka di Italia.

"Yosh, aku siap!" sahut Orihime dengan antusiasme tinggi. Nampaknya ia lupa dengan siapa dirinya akan berlibur ke Italia.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Ulquiorra seraya memandu gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Ulquiorra melambaikan tangannya dan _garganta_ pun segera terbentang di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, _Onna_," Ulquiorra memperingati Orihime sebelum gadis berambut senja pemilik _Shun-Shun Rikka_ itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam _garganta_. Orihime menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan mengikuti apa-apa yang diperintahkan oleh _Cuatro Espada_ itu.

Orihime menduga kalau ini bakalan jadi liburan yang panjang bagi dirinya dan juga Ulquiorra.

* * *

><p>"Hei, <em>Onna<em>. Itu apa?" tunjuk Ulquiorra pada salah satu bangunan yang ada di negara yang ia kunjungi saat ini.

Orihime tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Ulquiorra. Dia malah menelisik penampilan pemuda _stoic_ itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Secara keseluruhan sih tidak ada yang aneh karena saat ini _Cuatro Espada_ itu tengah berada dalam _gigai_. Tapi nampaknya pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ulquiorra sedikit janggal.

_Turtleneck_* lengan panjang berwarna hitam yang dipadukan jas berwarna hijau muda, celana panjang hitam, syal tebal berwarna putih yang melilit di leher pucat Ulquiorra, dan sepatu _boot_ hitam yang dikenakan oleh pemuda _stoic_ itu cukup membuat orang-orang di sekitar Orihime menoleh setidaknya tiga kali dan berbisik-bisik tetangga. Sungguh membuat telinganya terasa panas dan ingin cepat-cepat berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan konyol Ulquiorra.

"Hei, tolong jawab aku!" pinta Ulquiorra setengah merajuk.

"Monumen Vittorio Emanuelle II! Salah satu tempat pariwisata yang cukup terkenal di kota Roma ini!" jawab Orihime acuh.

"Kalau gedung yang berbentuk elips itu?"

"Itu Koloseum. Gedung itu merupakan sebuah peninggalan bersejarah berupa gedung pertunjukan yang besar berbentuk elips yang disebut amfiteater atau dengan nama aslinya _Flavian Amphitheatre_, yang termasuk salah satu dari Tujuh Keajaiban Dunia Pertengahan. Situs ini terletak di ibukota negara Italia, Roma, yang didirikan oleh Raja Vespasian pada masa Kekaisaran Romawi dan diselesaikan oleh anaknya Titus, dan menjadi salah satu karya terbesar dari arsitektur Romawi yang pernah dibangun."

"Menara yang miring itu namanya apa, _Onna_?"

"Itu menara Pisa! Salah satu dari keajaiban dunia! Sengaja dibuat konstruksinya seperti itu, agar terlihat seperti adonan pizza yang miring!" jawab Orihime sekenanya. Padahal yang sebenarnya sih, nggak seperti itu jawabannya!

Ulquiorra mengedarkan mata hijaunya ke arah lain dan melihat sekumpulan orang-orang tengah menyantap sesuatu yang tampaknya sangat lezat—bagi manusia-manusia itu, entah kalau bagi dirinya—dan bertanya pada Orihime yang masih tak menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Onna_, apa yang sedang mereka makan itu?"

"Pizza. Itu makanan khas dari negara ini. Kau mau mencobanya?" kali ini Orihime menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra. Raut wajahnya nampak sangat penasaran.

"Apakah itu enak?" tanya Ulquiorra polos.

"Tentu saja enak! Mau?"

Ulquiorra mengangguk pelan. Orihime menghela napas. Sepertinya dia bakalan jadi guide tetap bagi Ulquiorra selama berada di negeri Pizza itu dan semoga saja Tuhan masih memberinya persediaan kantong kesabaran yang cukup untuk meladeni tingkah konyol _Cuatro Espada_ itu selama di sini. Karena jika tidak, bisa dipastikan dia akan meledak seperti Deidara gara-gara ketelan sama kemarahannya.

* * *

><p>Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 14 siang ketika Ulquiorra menghabiskan potongan terakhir pizzanya. Orihime membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Di luar dugaan, ternyata di balik tubuh mungil pemuda <em>stoic<em> itu tersimpan nafsu makan yang sangat besar. Benar-benar di luar dugaan!

'_Gue nggak nyangka kalau nie _Espada_ bisa makan makanan manusia juga. Gue kira dia bisanya makan roh orang doang!_' batin Orihime dengan kurang ajarnya.

"_Onna_, habis ini kita mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Istirahat dulu ya, Ulquiorra? Aku capek, nih," jawab Orihime sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau kan baru saja istirahat tadi, masa mau istirahat lagi?"

'_Jangan samain gue dengan loe dong,_ Espada_ bodoh!_' hati Orihime merutuk lagi. Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum selembut peri dan berujar. "Tapi aku lelah sekali, Ulquiorra. Istirahat sebentar, yaaa?"

Ulquiorra menghela napas. "Baiklah, kita cari tempat untuk istirahat!"

Orihime bersenandung riang saat berjalan-jalan di sisi jalan yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon. Ulquiorra hanya menatap datar pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Baru saja bokong Orihime mencium kursi di dekat kolam air mancur, tiba-tiba saja...

_hitori hitori kanaderu oto ga_

_chigau you ni unmei mo sou_

_boku wa tada boku dake no mirai e no chizu o egaite yuku_

_toki hanate michi no chikara_

_boku o yobu koe fushigi na_

_yami no naka de kikoete kuru_

_merodi o oikake_

_mayoi komu toki no naka e_

_tabun sore koso ga sadame_

_nigerarenai nigecha ikenai_

_hajimaru Destiny's Play_

_Handphone_ milik Orihime memekik kencang. Gadis pemilik _Shun-Shun Rikka_ itu pun dengan tergesa-gesa membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari benda itu. Karena gemas melihat gadis berambut senja itu sibuk sendiri, akhirnya Ulquiorra pun ikut membantu Orihime mencari benda yang sangat berisik itu.

Setelah menemukan yang dicarinya, Ulquiorra langsung melemparkan handphone itu ke kolam air mancur. Insiden itu berlangsung dengan di_-backsound_ oleh suara teriakan Orihime yang tidak rela hape-nya dicemplungin ke kolam oleh pemuda _stoic_ sialan itu. Apalagi ia masih pengen denger suara lembut bin melengkingnya Koji Seto dari hape-nya itu!

"ULQUIORRA! KENAPA HAPE-KU DICEBURIN KE KOLAM? !" sergah Orihime marah.

"Habisnya benda itu nggak mau diam, sih," tukas Ulquiorra membela diri. Wajahnya terlihat sangat _innocent_ dan hal itu membuat Orihime makin semangat untuk mendampratnya.

"Kan ada tombol merah! Kamu tinggal tekan itu untuk mematikannya!" amarah Orihime memuncak satu tingkat. "Memangnya kamu nggak lihat apa?"

"Oh, maaf. Tadi nggak lihat, sih," ucap Ulquiorra polos.

Kesabaran Orihime kali ini nampaknya benar-benar sedang diuji. Terbukti dengan perdebatan serunya antara dia dengan Ulquiorra saat ini. Terlebih lagi karena Ulquiorra telah melempar hape pemberian Aizen—yang sangat sayang untuk ditolak—ke kolam air mancur di dekatnya itu! Aaaarrgghh, Orihime serasa ingin mencakar-cakar wajah _innocent_ itu jika dia punya cakar—dan sayangnya dia tak punya cakar.

"Memangnya kamu nggak pernah lihat cara kerja hape apa?" dengus Orihime sebal. Dia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk di tempat itu. Kalau ibarat dia mesin, mungkin Orihime sudah meletup gara-gara _overheated_. Ibarat Orihime adalah keran, mungkin airnya bakalan muncrat sampai ke Kutub Selatan karena tak tahan menahan aliran emosi.

"Nggak. Habis, di Las Noches nggak ada hape, sih," jawab Ulquiorra polos.

Seketika itu juga raut wajah Orihime berubah menjadi Medusa yang siap menerkam Ulquiorra, saking murkanya mendengar alasan nggak mutu yang meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir _Cuatro Espada_ itu.

* * *

><p>Seharusnya Ulquiorra tidak perlu merasa gelisah jika saja ia tahu kalau <em>handphone<em> itu merupakan pemberian Aizen—yang notabene merupakan atasannya sekaligus penciptanya—untuk memantau acara liburannya dengan Orihime. Tapi, kini dia telah mengacaukannya dengan insiden 'pelemparan handphone ke kolam' yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Alhasil, selama empat jam lebih _arrancar_ berpangkat _Cuatro Espada_ itu pun blingsatan nggak karuan memikirkan alasan apa yang tepat untuk dilaporkan pada 'Aizen-_sama_'-nya itu.

"Hey, _Onna_," setelah diam-diaman sekian lama dengan Orihime akhirnya Ulquiorra mengajak gadis bermata abu-abu itu untuk bicara. "Aku harus kasih alasan apa pada Aizen-_sama_ soal hape-mu?" tanya Ulquiorra harap-harap cemas.

"_Mene ketehe_! Pikir aja sendiri!" dengus Orihime kesal.

Ulquiorra pun bungkam. Dia kini malah sibuk mondar-mandir di ruangan _bungalou_—yang sebelumnya telah dipesan oleh Aizen untuk mereka—dengan pikiran campur aduk. Sementara itu, Orihime masih meringkuk di kursi empuk yang ada di sudut ruangan itu dengan damainya tanpa merasa terganggu oleh kegiatan gaje Ulquiorra.

Baru saja Ulquiorra hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda _bungalou_ itu, dia mendengar suara aneh yang cukup membuatnya penasaran. Seketika, ia menolehkan mata hijaunya ke arah Orihime.

"_Onna_, kau lapar?" tanya Ulquiorra _to the point_.

Orihime melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. '_Ya iyalah gue lapar! Loe kira udah jam berapa sekarang?_' lagi-lagi hatinya ngedumel. Tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda _stoic_ itu, dia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang ada di sofanya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'," ucap Ulquiorra seenaknya. "Kalau begitu tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku akan memasak untukmu."

'_Gue kan nggak bilang kalau loe boleh masak! Dasar kampret rese!_' gerutu Orihime, yang sekali lagi hanya berani dalam hati.

Tiga puluh menit pun berlalu dengan damai. Orihime diam-diam merasa heran juga. '_Kok sepi?_' batinnya heran.

Karena penasaran bagaimana cara cowok itu masak, akhirnya Orihime melongok ke dapur. Betapa terkejutnya Orihime Inoue saat melihat Ulquiorra mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kompor. Firasat Orihime mengatakan bahwa, jika si kalong itu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya... maka kejadian buruk lah yang bakalan terjadi.

"Ulquiorra! Jangan!" seru Orihime bermaksud mencegah. Namun terlambat! Sinar hijau telah meluncur dari telunjuk pemuda itu dan langsung menghantam panci berisi bahan-bahan _Couscous_* dan _lasagna_* yang ada di hadapannya. Alhasil, panci beserta isinya hangus seketika terkena _cero_ Ulquiorra.

Orihime meraih alat pemadam yang ada di dekatnya dengan tergesa dan buru-buru memadamkan api yang masih menari-nari di atas kompor yang ada di hadapan Ulquiorra. Melihat si tersangka masih terpaku di tempatnya, Orihime langsung menyemprotnya dengan omelan.

"LOE INI MAUNYA APA SIH? TADI NYEMPLUNGIN HAPE GUE KE KOLAM. SEKARANG NGELEDAKIN KOMPOR PAKE _CERO_! HABIS INI APA LAGI? BAKAR RUMAH?"

Ulquiorra hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, dan menjawab pelan. "_Sumimasen_*."

"Kalau minta maaf berguna, buat apa ada polisi!" sembur Orihime tanpa ampun lagi. "Sudah! Bereskan semua ini! Aku mau tidur!"

"Tapi kamu kan belum makan ma—"

"Nggak perlu! Aku lagi nggak nafsu makan!" Orihime langsung memangkas ucapan Ulquiorra dan membanting pintu dapur. Meninggalkan Ulquiorra yang masih terpaku di tempatnya ditemani dengan suasana dapur yang wooooww! Keren!

Mata hijau Ulquiorra menatap jengah ke sekelilingnya. Dapur yang berantakan dengan sisa jelaga di sana-sini menjadi saksi bisu kegagalan seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer kali ini. Celemek masak masih melekat di tubuhnya, dan sekarang... dia harus membereskan semua ini sendirian? Ulquiorra menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Ini untuk pertama kalinya seorang _Cuatro Espada_ seperti dirinya menelan kegagalan. Dan kini, dia harus berusaha keras untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dan bangkit dari kegagalannya.

* * *

><p>Mata Orihime terasa berat sekali untuk dibuka, dan ia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama ia tertidur tadi. Perutnya menggerung-gerung minta diisi, dan ia baru sadar kalau tadi ia tidur tanpa mengisi perutnya dengan makanan sedikit pun.<p>

'_Gara-gara si kalong itu, gue jadi nggak bisa makan malem, deh!_' batin Orihime jengkel. '_Sekarang dia lagi ngapain, ya?_'

Dengan hati setengah jengkel dan juga setengah kasian—maklum dari tadi Ulquiorra dibentak melulu sama Orihime—gadis itu melongok keadaan dapur yang nampaknya tenang bak kuburan Jati Tinggi. Dan Orihime melihat pemuda _stoic_ itu tengah tertidur pulas di kursi dapur dengan kepala terkulai di mejanya. Damai sekali kelihatannya. Diam-diam Orihime terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Ulquiorra ketika tidur. Manis banget seperti anak kecil.

Iris abu-abu Orihime menangkap ada yang nggak beres dengan sosok _Espada_ yang satu ini. Tangan kanan dan kirinya penuh dengan perban di sana-sini. Alis Orihime mengernyit.

'_Apa yang diperbuat cowok ini sampe luka-luka begitu?_' pikirnya heran.

Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur itu dan melihat sepiring besar _lasagna_ yang nampak sangat enak telah terhidang rapi di dekat rak piring. Ada kertas kecil menempel di dekat piring masakan itu, Orihime bergegas untuk mengambil dan membacanya.

"Untuk Orihime Inoue,

Maafkan aku atas semua kekacauan yang terjadi hari ini. Itu semua kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya padamu. Oh, ya. Aku sudah membuat ulang _lasagna_ yang tadi aku hancurkan. Kupikir, kau pasti sangat lapar karena tadi tak sempat makan malam. Semoga kamu suka, ya?

Dari Ulquiorra."

Baru saja Orihime hendak menaruh kertas itu ke tempatnya, kertas lain terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Orihime memungut kertas mungil berwarna hijau muda itu dan membacanya.

"Aku harap kamu tidak marah-marah lagi, dan kembali tersenyum. Soalnya wajahmu yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis dan bisa menghilangkan segala kesusahan yang melanda diriku. Maaf kalau aku sudah menghancurkan liburanmu yang seharusnya menyenangkan. Aku pasti akan memperbaiki semuanya besok."

'_Hh, dasar Ulquiorra!_' batin Orihime nggak habis pikir. '_Ternyata dia memang sangat polos seperti anak kecil._'

"_Onna_?" suara monoton yang amat familiar di telinga Orihime menyentakkan gadis manis itu ke alam sadar. "Sedang apa?" tanyanya seraya mengucek matanya yang nampak masih ngantuk.

"Tidak! Anu, maaf. Aku mengganggumu, ya?" jawab Orihime kikuk.

"Tak apa," sahut Ulquiorra datar. "Orihime, aku minta maaf soal hari ini, ya?" ucap Ulquiorra perlahan seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa! Aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok!" tukas Orihime cepat. Seolah tak ingin melihat raut bersalah dari wajah _Espada_ pucat itu. "Lagipula..." Orihime menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Ulquiorra penasaran.

"Apa?" tuntut Ulquiorra. Pemuda setinggi 169 cm itu nampaknya sangat penasaran dengan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan oleh Orihime selanjutnya.

Harus bilang atau tidak? Orihime bingung, soalnya dia benar-benar malu untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi pada si _Cuatro Espada_. Ulquiorra sendiri sangat heran dengan dirinya kali ini. Rasa bersalah yang semula melanda dirinya, gugup saat berhadapan dengan Orihime, lalu usaha kerasnya untuk berbaikan dengan gadis itu... rasa-rasanya dulu ia tak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi sekarang...?

"Orihime, aku..." / "Ulquiorra, sebenarnya..." kedua orang itu berkata dalam waktu yang bersamaan membuat keduanya salah tingkah dan bungkam lagi.

"Kau duluan," ucap Ulquiorra seraya memalingkan muka. Ia takut perubahan warna pada wajahnya kelihatan oleh Orihime.

"Anu, maaf kalau aku bersikap kurang baik selama ini padamu. Padahal kamu sudah berusaha keras untuk menjagaku. Sekali lagi maaf, ya?" ujar Orihime dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Orihime..." tukas Ulquiorra tanpa ekspresi seraya memukul pelan dahi Orihime dengan tangan kanannya yang berbalut perban. Sepertinya tadi dia mati-matian membuat _lasagna_ sampai-sampai tangannya luka-luka begitu. "Aku sudah membuat liburanmu berantakan. Aku juga tak pernah membuatmu merasa senang selama di Las Noches."

Orihime menatap heran Ulquiorra. "Kok tahu?"

Ulquiorra tertawa pelan. "Kau tak bisa membohongiku, Orihime. Kelihatan jelas kok, kalau kau sebal setengah mati padaku saat aku mengantarkan makanan padamu."

'_Damn! Rupanya selama ini dia sudah tahu?_' Orihime merutuk dalam hati untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada yang janggal dari perkataan Ulquiorra. Oh, tidak! Seharusnya dia menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Ulquiorra! Ka, kamu manggil aku apa?" tanya Orihime tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata kamu bolot juga, ya? Masa' baru sadar sekarang?" kelakarnya seraya menahan tawa yang hampir pecah.

Orihime melongo kaget. Ya, ampun! _Espada_ yang biasanya sedingin es itu bisa tertawa? Orihime menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Sejak kemarin rasanya dia selalu diliputi rasa tidak nyaman saat berada di dekat Ulquiorra. Sering merasa kesal jika _Cuatro Espada_ itu mendatanginya.

Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa... rasa kesal dan tidak nyamannya itu menguap entah kemana. Rasanya semua perasaan negatif itu terhapus begitu saja oleh senyuman termanis yang pernah diberikan oleh Ulquiorra Schiffer pada Orihime Inoue pada hari ini. Benar juga kata orang, _all the unpleasant feeling to be purified by a sweet smile_.

Dan kali ini... Orihime pun menikmati liburannya tanpa rasa beban bersama Ulquiorra...

#**End**#

**GLOSSARY**:

Hades : dewa kematian di Yunani.

Kivat-bat : ras kelelawar yang bisa berbicara di Kamen Rider Kiva. Merupakan sumber kekuatan si Kamen Rider tersebut *alias alat buat Henshin-nya*.

Darkness Moon Break : Jurus tendangan mautnya Kiva. ^_^V

Onna : perempuan.

gigai : tubuh buatan. Sama persis dengan tubuh manusia asli.

turtleneck : kaos lengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi menutupi leher. Biasa dikenakan oleh orang-orang pada saat musim dingin, sementara saat Ulquiorra dan Orihime berkunjung ke Italia musim di sana adalah musim gugur.

sumimasen : I'm sorry.

lasagna : pasta yang dipanggang di oven dan merupakan makanan tradisional Italia. Lasagna sendiri secara harfiah adalah lasagne yang berisikan daging. Lasagna sendiri dapat diisi dengan banyak isian lainnya seperti daging, sayur-sayuran, ayam, makanan laut dan sebagainya sesuai selera. Kulit Lasagna dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu yang setelah diberikan isian, lalu dipanggang sampai matang.

Couscous: Semacam pasta yang lumayan populer di Amerika. Tapi makanan ini berasal dari Yordania, Lebanon, dan Palestina.

A/N : Hiyaaahh, canon gaje berbalut humor garing! Nggak lucu? Jayus? Nggak mutu? _Gomennasai_, panitiaaaaa! *nangis sesengukan* Ree, ini saya buatkan fic UlquiHime yang kau inginkan! Semoga suka, ya? Dan untuk Aline, special thanks atas 'jealous'-nya! Nee suka, lho! Hehehe... Readers, semoga suka dengan persembahan saya ini. Akhir kata, mind to read and **REVIEW**?


End file.
